Blue/Star Wars
by Miba
Summary: Steve and Blue from Blues Clues meet Star Wars. What happens when my little sister watches kid shows when I'm sleepy.


  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Blues Clues  
A/N: If you like Blues Clues, leave. Don't read this.  
  
  
One day, Blue and Steve were playing Blues Clues.  
"Ok, now. We have to find our second clue! We already have one clue! We have a wheel!" Said Steve. "Now we have two more clues left that we have to find, so we know what Blue wants to play!"  
"Blue! Blue!" The children yelled.  
"A clue?"  
"No! Blue!"  
"Oh...Blue. You see Blue? Where?"  
"Behind you!"  
Steve turned around and saw Blue lurking behind him. Suddenly Blue spun in a few circles and jumped into a TV that was playing Star Wars Episode VI Return of the Jedi.  
Steve spun round a little and said "Blue can scue so can you." Steve shrunk and went through the TV.  
"Wow! I wonder where Blue lead us this time!" Steve said, looking around at the trees. "Come on!"  
Steve is walking/running through the forest, when he comes upon thousands of Ewoks.  
"Chuwgwa noboo gooba."  
"Hello! I'm Steve!"  
"Bark, bark, bark!"  
"And this is my dog Blue! Who are you?"  
"Thas ghus stumed."  
The Ewoks held Steve and Blue at spearpoint.  
"Oh, oh. Blue, I don't think they like us."  
"Bark, bark."  
The Ewoks tied them to logs and carried them into the Ewok village, where everyone is celebrating the destruction of the second Death Star.  
"Oh, look, Blue! A party! I wonder if we can join? That is if they'll untie us."  
"Bark, bark, bark, bark!"  
The Ewoks lean Steve and Blue against a wall while they went and got 3PO.  
"Oh, wow! Blue look! A robot!"  
"Bark, bark, bark!"  
"Excuse, me sir. But I am not a robot. I am a droid. I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations. I am well versed in over 3 million forms of communication and can re..."  
"Hey, Goldenrod. What's this?" Han interrupted.  
"These two are prisoners that these Ewoks seemed to have captured."  
"hmmm...what's your names?"  
"I am Steve and this is my dog Blue! Who are you?"  
"Han Solo. Smuggler and Captain of the Mellenium Falcon and this here's my copilot, Chewbacca. You two don't look like you'd last two minutes out here. Why're you here?"  
"You see, when Blue wants something or to do something, we play this game, Blues Clues to see what she wants. Right now, we're looking for our second clue."  
"Rooowwwwrooowwwwrooowww." Chewie laughed.  
"Right. Hey, Luke, Leia, come here a second."  
Luke walked up, followed Leia. Han told them what he'd already heard. Leia looked like she was going to laugh and Luke just looked skeptical.  
"um...Han? Luke? Leia? Cold you let me down, please? My wrists are starting to hurt."  
"Bark, bark, bark."  
"Blue says she wants down too."  
Han turned to 3PO, "Remember what they wanted to do to me? When we first came here?"  
"Most certainly. Why, they tried to..."  
"Good. Tell the Ewoks that is what they can do to our new...friends here."  
"But..."  
"Just tell them."  
"Ok." 3PO turned to the Ewoks and said "Nobbo chuc haefiged heas to to kearo."  
"Na na. Ther leit kiod chus chuc kosh." The chief Ewok responded.  
The Ewoks picked up Steve and Blue, carried them over to some logs and started to make a fire under them.  
"No, wait! Why are you doing this?" Steve called.  
"Well, you see. The Ewoks are hungry, and since you were sitting right there waiting to be eaten... I see no reason to stop them." Han replied with a smile.  
"Reoooggghhhh." Chewie agreed.  
"Wait, their hungry? Why don't we all play Blues Clues? That way, everyone will get what they want?"  
"No."  
"Wait, Han, I can sense them. Their not evil, this is their nature." Luke interrupted.  
"Not evil? But how'd they survive so long the way they are?"  
Han and Luke both looked over at Steve and Blue, who were smiling stupidly at them.  
"I see you point, Han. But we can't kill them...at least not now. Not until we can find out if they know anything or if they really work for the Empire."  
"Hey, you just said they weren't evil."  
"I know. But maybe their new recruits that go lost. Anyway, maybe we can train them and they'll turn into something useful."  
"Right. The day the're useful, is the day I see Boba Fett again."  
Luke sighed then turned to 3PO, "Tell them that the can't eat these two."  
"Certainly, Master Luke. Chuda kr lada juju huytril."  
They Ewoks untied Steve and Blue.  
"Wow, thanks. Who is this party for?"  
"All of us."  
"What are you celebrating?"  
"The death of the Emperor and the destruction of the second Death Star." Leia supplied.  
"Why would you celebrate a death?"  
"Because he was an evil man."  
"Hey, don't forget Darth Vader." Lando came up. "He was evil too. Boy, it's good to know their both dead. I never met the Emperor, but Vader... he was awful. Wouldn't you all agree."  
Luke said "But he was good. I felt the good in him. He turned back to the Light side. Which reminds me. Leia, before he died, he wanted me to tell you something..."  
"What is it?"  
"He said to tell you that I was right about him. That there was still good in him and that before he died, he turned back to the Light."  
Leia smiled.  
"Hey, why would Vader want to tell her something like that? It was him that done all those awful things to her, and now he tries to be nice?" Han wondered.  
"Han...I have a few things I have to tell you..." She glanced over at Lando.  
"Ok, ok. I know when I'm not wanted." He said in fake hurt.  
"Roooooghhhh?"  
"No, Chewie, you can stay."Leia assured.  
"Ok, now. What is it?"  
"Remember? Last night? When you saw me and Luke talking?"  
"Yeah."  
"He...he was telling me...who I really am. My father...he isn't Bail Organa of Alderaan."  
"He ain't? That means I can't call you highness anymore?"  
Leia rolled her eyes and said "You can call me highness if I can call you scoundrel."  
"Deal. So, if Bail ain't your father, who is?"  
"Darth Vader."  
"Yeah, right. You know, princess, I didn't know you knew how to joke."  
"I'm not."  
"Luke?"  
"She's telling the truth."  
"Wait, your her brother? That means your both Vader's children?"  
"Yes, his twin children to be exact."  
"You two are twins? Wow! I don't think I've ever met twins before! Hey, Blue! Did you hear that? Their twins!"  
"Bark, bark, bark."  
"Arhg! Will you two go back to wherever you came from?" Han yelled.  
"We would gladly go...but I don't know where the TV is."  
"What's a TV?" Leia questioned.  
"It's what we came through to get here."  
"Uh, what's it made of?" Luke asked.  
"Wires and metal."  
"3PO, do you know if R2's scanners could pick it up?"  
"Yes, they could, Master Luke."  
"Good. Lets send them home before I decide to shoot them myself." Han said.  
"Ask the Ewoks if they could show us where they found these two." Leia commanded  
"Uptick sudieash cuv'dyla ju."  
"hupikok ju hu metu nesan."  
The Ewoks started to walk and the small group followed. Lando saw they were leaving and came up "Hey, no one invited me to come along. So where we going?"  
"To get these two annoying creatures back to wherever they came from. Before I shoot them."  
Lando laughed.  
  
************************  
  
"They say that this is where they captured Steve and Blue." 3PO informed.  
"Great. So which way now?" Leia asked.  
"Beeeeeep beppey whiiiirrrelllll."  
"R2 says that this way," He pointed to the right. "Is the most likely way."  
So they continued walking.  
  
************************  
  
Blue saw the TV first, "Bark, bark, bark!"  
"What is it, Blue? Do you see the TV?"  
"Bark, bark, bark."  
"Ohhh...I see it now too!"  
"Good, now you can go back to wherever you came from." Leia said.  
"But don't I get to shoot them?" Han asked, disappointed.  
But before anyone could respond, a figure appeared out of the TV. A man from Han's nightmares, a man dressed in Mandalorian armor.  
"Boba Fett!!! You...you're dead! I killed you!"  
"I lived." Was all he said as he opened fire.  
Luke ignited his Lightsaber and deflected some of the blasts. Han, Leia and Chewie started firing at Fett. Steve and Blue just stood there, "Do you see that Blue? Another droid!"  
"I'm no droid." With that, Fett fired at Steve and Blue. Luke tried to stop him, but the blasts hit them. They went down smiling stupidly.  
Fett ran off into the woods and disappeared.  
"Are they dead?" Leia asked Luke.  
"Yes. Both of them."  
"Oh, well. Too bad I couldn't have done it. Hey, now there's more reasons to celebrate!" Han eagerly said.  
They picked up Steve and Blue and carried tehm back to the Ewok village. There, the Ewoks ate Steve and Blue.  
"Well, I guess what I said was right. 'The day those two are useful is the day I see Boba Fett'? I was right. Look, their useful, their food for Ewoks." Han said with a grin as the went back to celebrating, with two new reasons to do so.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
